In the technological fields of micro-electronics or opto-electronics, substrates including those made from silicon or silicon carbide often have to be assembled together. This entails assembling substrates that often do not have the same or similar properties. In particular, the substrates that are assembled often do not have the same thermal properties. Due to this difference in thermal properties, problems often arise from assembling these substrates such as the development of tensile stress and/or compressive stress. This typically occurs when the substrate assembly is subjected to phases in which the temperature changes, sometimes over amplitudes of the order of 1000° C.
The effects of the stresses often cause damage to one or both of the substrates. In particular, at least one of the substrates may suffer from cracks under the effect of the stresses, or the substrate(s) may simply be destroyed.
Thus, a need exists for an assembly that is capable of withstanding stresses and the problems associated with these stresses, especially when the assembly comprises substrates having different thermal expansion coefficients.